Living A Secret Life
by loveyoualways21
Summary: 19 yr old, Grace Collins, is The Legacy's new manager. Grace is everything a wrestler could ask for as a manager. The Legacy doesn't trust many people, but they've come to trust Grace. But is Grace really who she says she is? PLEASE R&R!
1. Grace

This story idea came to me last Monday night while I was watchign Raw and I'm just getting to it right now. So anyways without further ado here is my new story!!! Don't forget to review!!! BTW I'm working on getting the next chapter of Candy Is Sweet, But Revenge Is Sweeter uploaded.

**Summary:**

The Legacy: Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Ted Dibiase, have a new manager. 19 year old, Gracelyn Collins, better known as Grace, has taken the job as The Legacy's Manager. Now why would anyone ever do that?

Grace is everything a wrestler could ask for as a manager. She does everything that people ask her to and in a quick amount of time, also. Randy, Cody, and Ted don't trust many people, but they've come to trust Grace with different things.

But is Grace really who she says she is?

**Chapter 1:**

Grace Collins walked slowly down the arena corridor. It was another busy day. She has many errands to run for Randy, Cody, and Ted. As much as she wanted to back down and tell the three of them off she knew that she couldn't do that. She had made a promise to someone and she wasn't planning on breaking it.

"Hey Grace! Wait up!" a voice called from behind her.

Rolling her eyes in anger instead of annoyance by the person who was behind her she put on her fakest smile ever and turned around.

"Yes Ted?" Grace asked.

"Randy wants a bottle of water," Ted answered.

Thinking silently to herself Grace couldn't help, but really smile. _"He came all this way just because Randy wants a bottled water. What a dumbass."_

"Okay! I get right on it!" Grace said as nicely as she could.

Just as he was turning back around Ted replied, "Good because he said he wants it now."

As he walked away Grace couldn't stop herself from flipping him off. God how she couldn't stand him. Or any of them for that matter. They all think that they're all that. All because their dads were wrestlers and they think that they can actually be better than their dads. Uhh…yeah in their wildest dreams.

__

"Why am I doing this again?" Grace asked herself. "Oh right that stupid, stupid promise I made."

Turning back the way that she was going in the first place Grace started walking slowly down the hall again looking for the nearest vending machine because there was absolutely no way that she was going to go all the way to the place that Randy really wanted her to go to get his water.

That's how she is everything any wrestler could ever ask for as a manager. It's all because she secretly finds an easier and faster if not the easiest and fastest way to do all the things that she's asked to do.

For instance, when Randy, Cody, or Ted ask her to write things down for them she pulls out her cell phone and types everything down and then writes it all when she has time later. Or when one of them ask for a drink Grace goes and finds the nearest vending machine and gets the drinks.

Grace has and never will be the type of person who does all the work like she's told. She will always be the type of person who takes the easiest way out of just about everything.

"Do they have you running errands again?" a voice asked from her left.

Turning to her left side Grace smiled, "Oh hey Candice." "Yeah they've got me running errands again."

"Anything I can help with?" Candice asked.

"Oh no that's fine. I just have to go get Randy a bottled water. I can do it," Grace answered pushing a strand of her red hair out of her face. "Oh, and I almost forgot he wants it right now."

"Why don't you just quit already?" Candice asked in a curious tone of voice.

"Because I made a promise to someone that I'd take this job and actually keep it," Grace answered.

"Who'd you make the promise to?"

Looking around to make sure that no one was around Grace answered, "My father."

"Why are you so sneaky when you talk about your father?" Candice questioned.

"Just because. You'll find out someday," Grace said. "Well I should be going I'll talk to you later," Grace smiled.

"Alright you too," Candice said while returning Grace's smile.

"Good luck out there tonight," Grace smiled briefly before walking away.

"Thanks," Candice called after her.

**So there it is Chapter 1!!! I know it's short, but the chapters will only get longer as I go on. So what did you think? Review and tell me what you thought! Should I continue or not? It's your choice.**

**REMINDER!!!**

**If you want me to continue then do the following**

**1) **click on the little blue button in the bottom left hand corner of the screen

**2) **Type your review

and lastly

**3) **Click on the Submit Review button

**And I accept critism. I don't really care just as long as you read and review!!! I as other readers like reviews even if they're bad because they tell us if the story is actually story material.**


	2. Secrets

I want to thank **LastWhiteRose, SBMFanatic, Esha** **Napoleon,** and** Legolas' Girl 31** for reviewing! Thanks all of you and please keep it up!!! Don't forget to review!!!

**Chapter 2:**

On her way back to the Legacy's Lockerroom with Randy's vending machine bottled water in her left hand, Grace's cell phone went off in her back pocket.

Looking at the caller ID she sighed and answered it. "Hello."

"Grace, How are you holding up?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Grace questioned.

"No, I guess not."

"How much longer do I have to do this for?" Grace asked in a semi hopeful tone.

"Just a little bit longer."

Crossing her arms grace said, "Put dad on the phone, Saige."

"Alright. Hold on," Saige replied.

"Yes, Grace?" her dads questioning voice came on the phone not even a minute later.

"I want this to be over and done with, dad," Grace said annoyed more than ever.

"It won't be much longer."

"How much longer are we talking here, dad? Hopefully less than a month."

"It'll be over by Sunday . Two weeks from now at the latest," Grace's dad said.

"Thank god!" Grace sighed a sigh of relief.

"I'll talk to you Sunday and tell you what the plans are."

"Okay."

"Your sister wants to talk to you again," her dad said.

"Tell her to hurry up and make it quick I've got things to do that need to be done."

"I'm just wondering…" Saige came back on the phone, "Since I'm going to be coming to Wrestlemania this year and I'm going to be meeting Ted…Is he single?"

"Ugh!!!" Grace exclaimed in disgust as she quickly hung up the phone ignoring Saige's question completely.

Saige is Grace's older sister. Even though she's older than Grace by two years it still seems as if Grace is the oldest of the two.

The two of them are complete opposites. Grace always takes the easy way out of every situation that she is thrown into. While on the other hand Saige always has to go and complicate every situation.

If Grace and Saige were placed side by side no one would ever know that Grace is younger than Saige.

As if on que as soon as Grace walked up to the door of the lockerroom the door swung open.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Randy asked snatching the bottled water out of Grace's hands. Taking the sip of the water he hissed, "This isn't even that cold."

"Just fucking be happy that I even got you one, shut up, and then fucking drink it because I'm not going to go get a new one," Grace shot back.

It was no secret that Grace couldn't stand him, but when ever he started getting attitudes with her she would say everything that she always wants to say to him and no one can stop her.

"For gods sake PMS much?" Grace asked sarcastically. "Now if that's all you need I'm going to go hang out with the girls in the girls lockerroom if you need me call me." Grace said turning and walking away. Stopping dead in her tracks for a second she turned back to face the lockerroom and said, "Oh right I almost forgot I'm on break for the next 45 minutes. So until that 45 minutes is up you three are going to have to be big boys and care for yourselves," Grace said in a baby tone before turning back and disappearing around the corner.

**So there it is Chapter 2!!! I know it's short, but the chapters will only get longer as I go on. So what did you think? Review and tell me what you thought! Should I continue or not? It's your choice.**

**REMINDER!!!**

**If you want me to continue then do the following**

**1) **click on the little blue button in the bottom left hand corner of the screen

**2) **Type your review

and lastly

**3) **Click on the Submit Review button

**And I accept critism. I don't really care just as long as you read and review!!! I as other readers like reviews even if they're bad because they tell us if the story is actually story material.**


	3. Open Mouth, Insert Foot

I want to thank** Esha** **Napoleon, goddess.0fdiscord, StraightEdgeLovin, LastWhiteRose, Legolas' Girl 31, **and **ExtremeDiva18** for reviewing! Thanks all of you and please keep it up!!! Don't forget to review!!!

**Chapter 3:**

She just couldn't stop laughing. Grace sat in the girls lockerroom along with Kelly, Mickie, Melina, and some of the other divas watching and listening to Randy throw himself under the bus.

Telling everyone that he knew exactly what he was doing all along and that he didn't really have IED. Grace was pretty sure that everyone already knew from the get go that Randy was a lying piece of ass.

Yet Grace just couldn't help, but feel a tiny bit sorry for him. Only because he's riding the dumb bus though. Other than that Grace would never be caught dead thinking about feeling sorry for Randy.

Randy deserved absolutely nothing. He didn't deserve to have people feeling sorry for him. Especially when he always hides behind Cody and Ted. It's as if he's scared to get his hands dirty. What a girl?!

"Can he be anymore stupider?" Mickie asked.

Laughing Grace answered, "It's really possible."

"I should of never hooked up with him," Kelly said in disgust.

Gasping a shocked Grace quickly turned her head towards Kelly, "You fucking had sex with him?"

"Once," Kelly answered quickly.

Standing up Grace said, "No offense, but excuse me while I go and throw up now."

"It was a total mistake," Kelly said in a defensive tone.

"Umm…I think that what you really mean is that it was the worst thing that anyone could ever do." Grace was silent for a second. "I mean come on Kelly he's married and he has a daughter."

"I know and that's why it was a big mistake."

"Hey look Mr. McMahon is back," Melina said all of a sudden.

"Wait he's back?" Grace asked sitting back down and looking at the TV. "He wasn't suppose to come back tonight."

"What did you just say?" Mickie, Melina, and Kelly asked in unison.

Wide eyed Grace answered, "Oh, nothing. It's nothing. Really it's absolutely nothing."

Grace could tell by the look in the three girls eyes that they didn't believe her. Neither of the three said anything about it though.

--

After watching Randy, Ted, and Cody get their asses kicked by Triple H, Mr. McMahon, and Shane McMahon Grace decided that she'd go and check up on the legacy. Little did she know she was in for a big surprise.

"So how is everything?" Grace asked doing her best to hide the smile on her face as she walked into the Legacy's lockerroom.

"Where the hell were you?" Randy asked with anger in his tone of voice as he stormed up to Grace who had barely walked into the lockerroom yet.

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" Grace asked taking a step back away from Randy.

"You were suppose to be out there with us just in case we needed help," Randy hissed.

"Oh? I was suppose to be out there with you?" Grace asked pretending to be completely dumbfounded. Shrugging her shoulders Grace said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you wanted me to be out there."

"You're always suppose to be out their with us every time we go out even if only one of us is going out at the time," Randy yelled spitting with every word he said.

"Ick! Whoa there spitball! Watch where you're fucking spitting!" Grace exclaimed putting her hand up in front of her. "And last time I checked I'm not your puppet. I'm your manager, which means that I don't have to do anything that I don't want to. If I don't want to go out to the ring with any of you then you best believe that I am not going out to the ring."

Whenever Grace argued with Randy she always felt like she was arguing with her younger brother. It was like everywhere she went no matter who she was with she would always get into fights with people. Whether it be verbal or even physical.

"Oh and another thing, Randy…and actually this goes for all three of you when you need something or if you need me to do something for you if you don't ask me nicely next time then either you won't get it or I won't do anything for you. Got it?" And with that Grace turned and stormed out of the room.

Grace had no idea how much she could take. As much as she loved to tell Randy off it was kind of getting old real fast. Luckily she only had to deal with it until Sunday or two weeks at the most.

**So there it is Chapter 3!!! I know it's short, but the chapters will only get longer as I go on. So what did you think? Review and tell me what you thought! Should I continue or not? It's your choice.**

**REMINDER!!!**

**If you want me to continue then do the following**

**1) **click on the little blue button in the bottom left hand corner of the screen

**2) **Type your review

and lastly

**3) **Click on the Submit Review button

**And I accept critism. I don't really care just as long as you read and review!!! I as other readers like reviews even if they're bad because they tell us if the story is actually story material.**


	4. Feelings?

I want to thank **gabbylynn, StraightEdgeLovin, goddess.0fdiscord, SBMFanatic, Esha** **Napoleon, LastWhiteRose, **and** Emmy Love **for reviewing! Thanks all of you and please keep it up!!! Don't forget to review!!!

**Chapter 4:**

It was already Sunday. Grace couldn't believe how fast the week went. It seemed like just yesterday Grace was fussing out Randy.

For some strange reason Grace hadn't seen or heard much of Randy since the last time she fussed him out. Not that she minded any.

For once while walking down the corridor in the arena that was staging none other than Wrestlemania 25 she didn't have to worry about Ted, Randy, or Cody coming up behind her.

"Grace!" she heard someone from behind her scream.

"_Oh god!_" Grace thought to herself before turning around with the fakest smile on her face. "Saige!"

And to think that Grace actually thought that she was free at last of annoying people.

"This place is awesome!" Saige exclaimed running up to Grace and throwing her arms around her.

"You've never been backstage before have you?" Grace asked pulling Saige's arm from around her neck.

"Of course not…well until now," Saige answered.

"So where is dad at?" Grace asked.

"Last time I checked he hadn't come into the arena yet. So he could be anywhere right now," Saige answered.

Sighing Grace said, "Great! Now I have to search all over the place for him."

"If it helps he said something about getting something to eat before doing anything else."

"Yeah that helps. Thanks," Grace said.

**"**Hey Grace!"

"Oh fuck this!" Grace hissed at the sound of the person's voice. "What do you want Cody?" Grace asked clenching her teeth as she turned around.

"Randy wants to talk to you in his lockerroom…now," Cody answered.

"Who ever said that I want to talk to him?" Grace asked crossing her arms.

"No offense Grace…since I like you I'll say this as nicely as possible, but I don't really think that it matters what you want."

After a moment of silence Grace gave in, "Fine. I'm coming." "_What the hell Grace? Did you just put your guards down? Who are you and what have you done with the real Grace?" _Grace asked herself.

As soon as Cody turned around and walked away Saige went crazy with questions. "What the hell has gotten into Grace? Did you fall and hit the smart side of your head? Are you fucking crazy? Did you lose all common sense?"

"I have absolutely no idea why I just went easy on him," Grace said.

Saige gasped.

"What?" Grace asked looking at Saige with a curious look on her face.

"You have feelings for Cody!!" Saige exclaimed.

__

After what had transpired not even 10 minutes ago, Grace's mind was flooded the whole way to The Legacy's Lockerroom. Did Grace really have feelings for…for Cody?

Not even knocking Grace barged into the Legacy's lockerroom. "You wanted to see me Randy**," Grace said in a prissy tone as she crossed her arms.**

"Yeah actually I did," Randy said walking up to her.

"You're not going to spit on me again are you spitball?" Grace asked with a mischievous smile.

Ignoring her comment Randy said, "I just wanted to inform you that you're going to be accompanying the boys…" Randy started.

Laughing Grace interrupted Randy, "Boys? I thought you all were guys?"

Ignoring Grace once again Randy continued, "You will be accompanying the guys and I to the ring tonight when I beat Triple H and take away everything that he has left."

Grace took a step closer to Randy and got all up in his face, "I doubt that you'll beat him. You won't even stand a fucking chance against him and truthfully even if you do win tonight you won't have taken everything away from him because he'll still have his kids." "I'll see you behind the curtains," Grace hissed before taking a step back, turning around, and storming out of the room letting the door slam loudly behind her.

**So there it is Chapter 4!!! A little bit longer, the chapters will only get longer as I go on. So what did you think? Review and tell me what you thought! Should I continue or not? It's your choice.**

**REMINDER!!!**

**If you want me to continue then do the following**

**1) **click on the little blue button in the bottom left hand corner of the screen

**2) **Type your review

and lastly

**3) **Click on the Submit Review button

**And I accept critism. I don't really care just as long as you read and review!!! I as other readers like reviews even if they're bad because they tell us if the story is actually story material.**


	5. The Game Plan

I want to thank **gabbylynn, MrsRKOCena, Legolas' Girl 31, Esha** **Napoleon, LastWhiteRose, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, **and** Emmy Love **for reviewing! Thanks all of you and please keep it up!!! Don't forget to review!!!

P.S: I must warn you you'll be seeing a more agressive side of Grace in this chapter. Not really violent, but...well you'll see what I'm talking about. Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 5:**

After hearing Vickie announce that she was now the full general manager of monday Night RAW Grace was beyond furious. Not like the furious she gets when she's around Randy. It was the furious she gets when she's out to kill someone.

Now that Vickie was general manager Edge might actually get the title back. Grace didn't like the thought of that one single bit. Maybe it had to do with half the fact that she'd liked John Cena ever since he debuted and now that he had the World Heavyweight Championship he has to deal with Vickie and Edge and maybe even the Big Show again.

But at the moment she couldn't think about that. Grace had other important things to deal with. Like for instance Randy, challenging Vince to a match and Vince accepting it.

Ever since Grace had first started working as The Legacy's Manager her life has gone completely out of proportion. First, she had to deal with Randy for god knows how much longer. Second, she might have feelings for Cody. Lastly, Vickie is now the new general manager.

Could it get any worse? Unfortunately the answer is yes. Yes, everything can get worse. And if and when everything did get worse, Grace would most likely lose her fucking mind. Not that she hadn't already lost some of it because of working withy Randy.

Reaching her destination Grace barged in without knocking. "Vickie! We need to talk!"

"Excuse me!" Vickie exclaimed. "You can not just walk in and interrupt..." Vickie started to say.

Putting her hand up in front of her to cut Vickie off Grace hissed, "Shut the fuck up!"

"Who do you think..." Vickie tried to say.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Grace hissed. "Now you listen to me and you listen to me good...How fucking dare you to change the six man tag match into a championship? You know damn well that now Randy, Ted, and Cody are going to cheat to win that title." Grace said in an angry tone. "Believe me when I say this...but if Randy winds up becoming champion at Backlash by cheating or any fucking way you better watch your back cause' I will hunt you down like a dog and kick your ass since you're the main reason he'd have that title in the first place. So you better hope for your sake that Randy does not win that title at Backlash!"

Once Grace finished saying what she had to say she turned and stormed out of Vickie's office almost breaking the door when she let it slam shut loudly behind her.

--

Once she left Vickie's office Grace went straight to Mr. McMahon's office.

"Vince!" she hissed walking into his office.

"Oh hey Grace," Vince said.

In an all, but nice tone of voice Grace asked, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Not you too, Grace."

"Yes, me too. If you really go through with this match then I guaran-damn-tee you that you won't even make it to Backlash," Grace lashed out.

"Grace, I know what I'm doing here," Vince said.

Crossing her arms and laughing, Grace said, "Yeah that's what you always say."

"Grace, I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

Laughing yet again Grace replied with a smirk, "Oh believe me...it shows."

"I'll pretend I never heard you say that," Vince said.

"Pretend all you want Vince," Grace said and then paused before saying something else, "But let's just hope that you're making the right decision tonight by taking up Randy's challenge."

--

After leaving Vince McMahon's office Grace decided that she needed a breath of fresh air so she walked to the nearest exit and went outside. On her way to her car her cell phone vibrated in her back pocket indicating that she had a text message.

Pulling her cell phone out of her back pocket she flipped it open only to find seven bold printed all capitalized words on the screen:

**_THIS ENDS AT BACKLASH! I GUARANTEE IT!_**

**So there it is Chapter 5!!! A little bit longer, the chapters will only get longer as I go on. So what did you think? Review and tell me what you thought! Should I continue or not? It's your choice.**

**REMINDER!!!**

**If you want me to continue then do the following**

**1) **click on the button in the middle on the bottom of the screen

**2) **Type your review

and lastly

**3) **Click on the Submit Review button

**And I accept critism. I don't really care just as long as you read and review!!! I as other readers like reviews even if they're bad because they tell us if the story is actually story material.**


	6. Drunken Mistake

I want to thank **gabbylynn, MrsRKOCena, Legolas' Girl 31, Esha** **Napoleon, LastWhiteRose, Emmy Love, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, **and** Lisa **for reviewing! Thanks all of you and please keep it up!!! Don't forget to review!!!

P.S: The end of the chapter is going to be a bit rated M. Just thought that I'd let you know. Oh and also in this chapter Grace is going to be quite stupid and very not Grace like. Anyways...Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 6:**

After receiving the text message saying: _**THIS ENDS AT BACKLASH! I GUARANTEE IT!** _Grace didn't know what to think or even how to feel at the moment. Strangely, she was sort of having second thoughts about dissing the Legacy at Backlash.

"Maybe I should just stay as the Legacy's manager at Backlash," Grace thought to herself. "Ugh!! God no! What the hell am I thinking family is more important." "If they say it ends at Backlash then it ends at Backlash."

There were so many thoughts racing through Grace's mind. Some of them happy, some were bad, and some of her thoughts were even crazy. Not to forget insane.

"Hey Grace! Wait up!" Grace heard Candice and Mickie call from behind her.

Turning around to face them Grace smiled, "Hey girls! What's up?"

"Well everyone is going out tonight after Raw and we were wondering if you'd like to come," Candice said.

"You do realize Candice that I'm 2 years under age right?" Grace asked.

"You can't actually stand here and tell us that you don't have a fake ID to use to get you in the club," Mickie said in a doubtful voice.

Grace stood there silently, not moving.

"You're still a teenager, Grace," Candice stated the obvious. "And mostly all teenagers have fake ID's and I'm willing to bet everything that I own to say that you have a fake ID yourself."

"Please come! Please, please, please," Mickie pleaded like a little kid.

Throwing her arms up in the air in defeat and then slamming them against her jeans Grace gave in, "Fine! I'll go!"

"Yes!" Candice and Mickie exclaimed in unison.

"Since we're not scheduled for anything tomorrow we can get stone cold drunk tonight!" Candice smiled.

"So meet us in the Hotel Lobby around…umm…how about 12:00 and then we'll go to the club from there," Mickie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Grace agreed.

"Good. This was easier than I thought it would be," Mickie said turning her head and looking at Candice.

--

It took almost a whole entire hour for Grace to pick out the clothes she was going to wear to the club, take her shower, get dressed, put her make up on, and finally be ready to go.

Half of the hour that it almost took for her to get dressed was taken up by her trying to pick out a cute outfit to wear. After about 20 minutes Grace finally decided on wearing her pink mini skirt with a dark pink tie neck backless shirt with light pink high heels, and a matching jacket and purse.

Grace was not the type of girl who could ever go out to a club or bar without dressing up first. Back in high school she was always known as the girl who had an outfit for every occasion.

--

At about five minutes to twelve Grace went down to the lobby and met up with Mickie, Candice, John, and Phil aka CM Punk. Even though Candice and Mickie were both wearing jeans and a tank top Grace didn't feel at all over dressed.

"Whoa Grace!" everyone said as she walked up to them.

"You like?" Grace asked with a flirty smile on her face. "Honestly?"

"Yeah!" John and Phil answered, grinning in unison.

"John!" Candice said hitting him in the stomach with her elbow while Mickie did the same to Phil.

"What?! She asked us for our honest opinions!"

--

"I am going to get so drunk tonight!" Candice exclaimed as the three girls along with John and Phil walked into the club.

"You know I just might join you," Mickie said.

"What about you, Grace?" both girls turned their heads to look at Grace.

After thinking to herself for a minute Grace answered, "Sure why not? You've already talked me into faking my way into the club. Why not make it worth the trouble?"

--

Four alcoholic drinks later Grace was stumbling all around the club. Suddenly she spotted Cody standing at one of the tables and Grace decided to go over and talk to him.

"Cody!" Grace smiled stumbling up to him. "What are you doing here?" Grace asked slurring her words.

Ignoring her question Cody asked, "Are you drunk, Grace?"

"No...yeah...no...yeah...yeah I think I am," Grace answered. "You know you should be too, it is so so fun," Grace laughed.

"Right," Cody said.

"Come have a drink with me," Grace said jumping around like she was five years old all over again. "Please," Grace added with a puppy dog face.

"I guess. Why not?"

"Yes! Let's go!" Grace squealed grabbing Cody's hand and pulling him towards the bar.

--

When Cody and Grace got back to the hotel they were both completely drunk. Unknowingly, Grace was about to make the biggest mistake of her life so far.

Somehow the two of them wound up in Cody's hotel room. Once they were in the room Cody unexpectedly kissed Grace. She didn't jump, or even pull away. It was as if Grace had wanted Cody to kiss her, drunk or not and now he had.

She didn't resist his kiss at all, she just melted into it like her was fire and she was ice. He kissed her deeply. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. She was running her hands across the waistband of his jeans.

He loved her touch, tender and eager, but somehow teasing all at the same time. He ran his down to her legs and back up again, feeling her breasts momentarily, not wanting to offend her at all.

She pressed her body against his until there was no space present between them. He couldn't stop touching her. He just kept moving his hands back and forth, feeling the skin between her shirt and her skirt. Then he slid one hand up the back of her top, while placing the other on the back of her head.

He ran his hands down her body, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair as he carried her to her bed. He laid her down on it and pulled his shirt over his head. He tossed it aside and bent down to kiss her.

He slid his hands underneath her tank top and peeled it off. He loved the way her skin looked in the moonlight. He kissed her neck and ran his hands down the sides of her legs.

She unbuttoned his jeans and he took them off before pulling her skirt off of her. She climbed on top of him, and well we all know what happened next.

How were they going to react when they were sober the next day and found out what they just did? While drunk if you think really hard about it.

**So there it is Chapter 6!!! A little bit longer, the chapters will only get longer as I go on. So what did you think? Review and tell me what you thought! Should I continue or not? It's your choice.**

**REMINDER!!!**

**If you want me to continue then do the following**

**1) **click on the button in the middle on the bottom of the screen

**2) **Type your review

and lastly

**3) **Click on the Submit Review button

**And I accept critism. I don't really care just as long as you read and review!!! I as other readers like reviews even if they're bad because they tell us if the story is actually story material.**


	7. Unkind Revelations

I want to thank **gabbylynn, Legolas' Girl 31, Esha** **Napoleon, godess.0fdiscord, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, **and** Madison792 **for reviewing! Thanks all of you and please keep it up!!! Don't forget to review!!!

P.S. at the end of the chapter there's sort of a poll. It has to do with what Grace's father says at the end. You might want to check it out. Anyways here's Chapter 7!!! Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 7:**

At 7:30 the next morning Grace woke up with no memory of last night what so ever. Well she did remember one thing. She remembered that she had hooked up with someone, btu she just didn't remember who.

As soon as Grace rolled over she quickly wished she hadn't. "OH MY GOD!!!" she yelled inside her head. "Oh no, no, no, no, no!"

Grace couldn't believe it. She had hooked up with Cody. Cody of all guys. Cody Rhodes. The guy that she's suppose to hate. The third guy that made up Randy Orton's Legacy.

Grace felt like she was going to be sick. She quickly swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Not wanting to wake Cody because she couldn't deal with him right now she quietly tiptoed around picking up her clothes and then went into the bathroom to get dressed.

Once she got dressed she walked back out into the hotel room. While looking around to find her purse she was mentally kicking herself in the head. After about two minutes of searching she found her purse, picked it up, and walked out of the hotel room within seconds.

Once she closed the hotel room door behind her she took off running down the hall towards her hotel room. While running she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going or what she was doing and she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Grace," the person she bumped into said.

"Hey Dave," Grace fake smiled while looking up at him. "I'm sorry I bumoed into you I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going," she apologized.

"Oh no that's fine," he said noticing her tear stained face. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Grace shook her head. About five seconds later she changed her mind. "No."

"What's wrong?" Dave asked.

"I made a horrible mistake," Grace answered trying her best not to cry again. "A mistake that will piss my father off so much," she added.

"It can't be that bad, Grace," Dave said.

"I hooked up with Cody last night," Grace broke down and the tears ran rampage all down her face.

"Oh!" Dave said.

"I'm so screwed," Grace cried.

"No! No you're not Grace," Dave said pulling her into a comforting hug.

"My dad will kill me if he ever finds out," Grace cried her tears soaking Dave's shirt.

"Umm...Grace. I don't think that you need to be worrying about what your dad will say," Dave said after a moment of silence.

"Why not?" Grace asked freeing herself from Dave's hug and then wiping her eyes.

"Because of Dylan."

"Oh my god! I forgot all about him!" Grace exclaimed in tears.

Dylan Matthews is Grace's boyfriend of six years. They've been together ever since Grace was 13 and Dylan was 14. They have a 3 year old daughter, Jordan Abigail, together.

--

It was around 1:00 p.m. and Grace was moping around the corridors of the arena when Cody came up to her.

"What do you want?" Grace asked angrily.

"I just came to talk to you about last night," Cody answered.

Biting her lip Grace hissed, "I don't want to talk about last night. As far as I'm concerned last night never fucking happened."

"Yeah well think whatever you want, but the truth is that it really happened," Cody said in his normal I'm better than everyone else tone.

"If you tell anyone..." Grace threatened.

"I already did. I only told Ted, but Mickie and Candice overheard and they've been telling everyone ever since," Cody said.

"Ugh!!! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!" Grace yelled before storming off.

--

"Gracelyn!" her father's angry voice came from behind her.

Turning around to face her father Grace didn't say a word.

"What is this I hear about you hooking up with Cody last night?" her father asked eyond pissed off.

"It's not what you think daddy," Grace said in a defensive tone.

"Yeah? Well then what is it?" he asked her.

Once her father asked her that Grace decided that to save her own ass she'd do the only thing to mind twist the truth around a little bit as she liked to call it.

"He took advatange of me daddy!" Grace cried out hysterically.

"What are you talking about?"

"I had seven drinks last night and he only had two," Grace answered. "He only two beers and that doesn't really make people drunk. I on the other hand had two strawberry dakaris, one martini, and two beers and that was it for me."

"He took advantage of you?" Grace's father asked it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," Grace answered.

"Come here," her father said putting his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

"I'll get him for this, Grace. Don't you worry. I'll get him."

**So there it is Chapter 7!!! So what did you think? Review and tell me what you thought! Should I continue or not? It's your choice.**

_**What do you think Grace's father should do to get back at Cody?**_

a) he reveals himself to Cody and kicks his ass and throws out the plan for revenge on the Legacy?

b) he doesn't reveal himself, gets someone else to take care of Cody and keeps the plan for revenge on the Legacy going?

c) other (you decide)?

**REMINDER!!!**

**If you want me to continue then do the following**

**1) **click on the button in the middle on the bottom of the screen

**2) **Type your review

and lastly

**3) **Click on the Submit Review button

**And I accept critism. I don't really care just as long as you read and review!!! I as other readers like reviews even if they're bad because they tell us if the story is actually story material.**


	8. Lieing plus Lieing Equals You're Screwed

I want to thank **Legolas' Girl 31, Esha** **Napoleon, MrsRKOCena, LastWhiteRose, and Emmy love **for reviewing! Thanks all of you and please keep it up!!! Don't forget to review!!!

Also **nychick4:** Yes, Cody had more drinks than that and Grace knows it. But because her father doesn't like Cody if Grace were to have told the truth then her father would have been mad at her. More than likely if that happened the cover for the plan of revenge on the Legacy would have blown off.

P.S. In this chapter you'll find out a bit more information about Grace's non wrestling related life. Also I have another poll at the end having to do with Grace's dad. I'd best suggest you take a look at it because it has all the choices of who her dad could be. And her father will be one of the choices.

**Chapter 8:**

It had been a few days or so since Grace and Cody's one night stand. Grace couldn't stop thinking about it. Mainly because she didn't know how she was going to tell her boyfriend, Dylan, that she cheated on him with the guy that she's suppose to hate more than anything else in the world.

Her father was stuck on thinking that Cody took advantage of Grace, even though Grace really twisted the truth around. Her father said quote "I'll get him for this, Grace. Don't you worry. I'll get him."

She had absolutely no idea what he had in store for Cody. But if she knew him as well as she thought she did then Grace knew damn well that it wasn't going to be good.

Grace just hoped that her father wouldn't do anything to blow their cover. Or their cover up for their plan of revenge on the Legacy would be blown. What would they do then?

Grace hadn't talked to Mickie and Candice ever since they told everyone in the arena that she had hooked up with Cody. They just couldn't keep their mouths shut. It wasn't a surprise to Grace though. But that doesn't mean that Mickie and Candice didn't try to talk to her.

"Grace!"

"Please talk to us," Mickie called after Grace while she continued walking down the arena corridor ignoring them.

"We're sorry!" Candice exclaimed.

Grace stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face the girls. "You're sorry?"

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"An apology is not enough," Grace said in a rather snotty tone of voice.

"Why not?" Mickie asked.

Crossing her arms Grace answered, "Because you've ruined my life."

"We've ruined your life?" Candice asked.

"Yes you have." "It's not going to be long before word gets out all over the world that I hooked up with Cody now, which means that my boyfriend is going to probably find out that I cheated on him before I get the chance to tell him myself. Then he'll break up with me and I'll have an even harder time getting to see my daughter," Grace explained.

"Daughter?" Mickie asked.

"You have a daughter," Candice questioned while Grace shook her head yes.

"How old is she?"

"She's three," Grace answered.

"Really? But you're only 19," Candice said.

"So what?" Grace asked. "I have a daughter it's no big deal. So what if I was 16 when I had don't have a problem with that do you?"

"No," Candice and Mickie said in unison.

"Good. Even if you did I wouldn't care anyways," Grace said turning and walking away without saying another word.

She couldn't worry about all of that at the moment though. Tonight is the WWE Draft. Randy, Cody, and Ted all know that there is a chance that they'll be separated. Grace was pretty sure that she's the only one who is happy about that one detail.

--

While walking down the hallway processing the thoughts in her mind Grace recieved a text message from her dad that read: _**Get Dave. Then meet me in the office.**_

Grace couldn't help, but think to herself. Is her dad going to get Dave to deal with Cody. More than likely that was exactly the case.

Walkign up to Dave's lockerroom door Grace knocked twice and then waited for Dave to open the door. Unlike most everyone else Grace never just barged into Dave's lockerroom.

"Hey Grace," Dave said opening the door. "What's up?"

"My dad wants to see you in the office," Grace answered.

"Alright then. I'll be right there," Dave said.

--

"I need you to take care of Cody for me," Grace's dad said to Dave.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"Because he took advantage of my daughter," her father answered.

Looking at Grace and then back at her dad Dave agreed, "Okay I'll do it."

"Good. Make him pay for taking advantage of my daughter," her father said.

"I'll be sure to do that," Dave informed Grace's father.

--

"You lied to your father?" Dave said one he and Grace were far away from the office.

"I freaked out and that was the only thing that I could think of doing at the time," Grace answered.

"You know how when we were in the hotel hallway you said that you were screwed and I said that no, no you weren't screwed?" Dave asked.

"Yeah," Grace answered as she shook her head yes also.

"Yeah, well I lied....you're screwed," Dave said walking away.

**So there it is Chapter 8!!! So what did you think? Review and tell me what you thought! Should I continue or not? It's your choice.**

_**Who do you think Grace's father is?**_

a) Vince McMahon

b) Shane McMahon

c) Triple H

d) Ric Flair

**REMINDER!!!**

**If you want me to continue then do the following**

**1) **click on the button in the middle on the bottom of the screen

**2) **Type your review

and lastly

**3) **Click on the Submit Review button

**And I accept critism. I don't really care just as long as you read and review!!! I as other readers like reviews even if they're bad because they tell us if the story is actually story material.**


	9. The Past Hurts, Literally

I want to thank **Legolas' Girl 31, Esha** **Napoleon, goddess.0fdiscord, Madison792, bob, xRockxMetalxBbyx9, Emmy Love, **and** LastWhiteRose **for reviewing! Thanks all of you and please keep it up!!! Don't forget to review!!!

**P.S. **Here are the results for the poll form the last chapter. **_Who do you think Grace's father is?_**

Vince McMahon **3 votes**

Shane McMahon **2 votes**

Triple H **2 votes**

Ric Flair **3 votes**

Unfortunately you'll all have to wait until I decide to reveal who Grace's father really is before you can find out if you're guess was right or not. Keep reading it won't be much longer.

**Chapter 9:**

Grace walked down the arena corridor with a big smile on her face headed for the exit. Cody was getting ready to be taken care of by Dave because of one small story twist that Grace told her father, Ted...well Ted never bothered her unless Randy told him to, and Randy, Grace didn't really care about what Randy was up to. All she knew was that she was free at last. For a while at least.

As soon as Grace walked out into the sunny daylight her cell phone rang.

"Hello," Grace flipped her cell open and answered it in a sing song voice.

"What are you so happy about?" Saige asked.

Happily Grace answered, "I'm free at last!"

"Not exactly," Saige said.

"What?" Grace asked while unlocking her car and getting in.

"I think I should wait and tell you when you're far away from people," Saige said.

"Fine I'll call you once I get to my hotel room," Grace suggested.

"That works. I'll talk to you later," Saige agreed before hanging up.

--

As soon as Grace entered her hotel room she closed and locked the door and called her sister back.

"Hello," Saige answered from the other end.

"I'm listening. So talk," Grace said. "What's up?"

"Dylan's on his way there right now as we speak," Saige answered quietly.

"What?! Why?!" Grace asked her mood quickly changing from happy to scared and nervous.

After a moment of silence Saige answered, "He found out about you and Cody."

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

"He said that somwhow Cody got his number and called him to tell him about it," Saige answered.

"I"LL FUCKING KILL HIM!!!" Grace hissed. Letting anger get the best of her she punched the nearest mirror without thinking.

"Grace?" Saige asked in a worried tone. "What was that?"

Looking down at her now bloody hand and blood soaked shirt and jeans Grace answered, "I'll have to call you back." Without another word she quickly hung up the phone and ran into the bathroom turning the water on and putting her hand under the bathtub faucet.

--

After about 10 minutes of trying to get her hand to stop bleeding the bleeding wouldn't stop for anything. Grace was trying to think of who she could call to come help her.

Dave couldn't because he was most likely taking care of Cody. She couldn't call Candice or Mickie because she wasn't on speaking terms with them. There was absolutely no way that she could call her father because then she'd have a lot of explaining to do.

Grabbing her cell phone from beside her she opened it and dialed the number of the one person that she knew would help her that she almost forgot about.

"Hey John. Could you come to my hotel room please. I need some major help. It's an emergancy," Grace said into the phone.

--

It didn't take John, but 15 minutes to get there when it should have taken 30. Grace knew that she could always count on him.

"Grace open the door please," John said from the other side.

Not moving away from the bathtub Grace said, "Use the key card it's on the floor in front of the door."

Grace had slid the key card under the door as soon as she got off of the phone with John before she got both of her hands covered in blood.

"What the hell did you do?" John asked running into the bathroom and grabbing some towels.

"I punched a mirror," Grace answered simply.

"Why?"

"Because Cody has officially ruined my life," Grace answered clenching her teeth.

"What did he do?" John asked.

"He called Dylan and told him all about mine and his one night stand that never should have fucking happened in the first place," Grace hissed. "And now Dylan's on his way here as we speak. Probably to break up with me. But don't worry I've already got Dave taking care of that mother fucker."

**Next Chapter: **Dylan pays a visit to Grace. Cody's in the hospital. Everyone else is wondering just who was really responsible for what happened to Cody.

**So there it is Chapter 9!!! So what did you think? Review and tell me what you thought! Should I continue or not? It's your choice.**

**REMINDER!!!**

**If you want me to continue then do the following**

**1) **click on the button in the middle on the bottom of the screen

**2) **Type your review

and lastly

**3) **Click on the Submit Review button

**And I accept critism. I don't really care just as long as you read and review!!! I as other readers like reviews even if they're bad because they tell us if the story is actually story material.**


	10. Anything Could and Can Happen

I want to thank** Esha** **Napoleon, SBMFanatic, Madison792, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, MrsRKOCena, **and** LastWhiteRose **for reviewing! Thanks all of you and please keep it up!!! Don't forget to review!!!

**Chapter 10:**

Not long after John had gotten to Grace's hotel room he took her to the hospital. Even though he knew damn well that Grace detested hospitals more than anything else in life.

"John why did you bring me here? You know I don't like hospitals," Grace complained.

"Yeah well you should have thought about that before you punched the mirror," John told her.

"Let's just hurry this up and get the fuck out of here," Grace said trying to keep her cool.

When she and John walked into the hospital they noticed that Randy and Ted were there. Being the curious person she is Grace decided to go talk to them.

"John go check me in...Or whatever you do at hospitals. I'll be waiting over there," Grace said.

"Alright," John replied walking up to the front desk.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Grace asked walking up to Randy and Ted.

"We're waiting for news on Cody," Ted answered.

Grace smiled to herself. "Why? What happened?" Grace asked pretending not to know anything.

"Someone attacked Cody in the arena parking lot," Randy answered.

"Who?" Grace asked dumbfoundedly.

"We didn't see his face, but we did catch other things," Ted answered.

"What?" Grace questioned still playing the dumb blonde roll, but when Randy answered her question she got the shock of a lifetime.

"He had blonde hair and a tattoo of a heart with the name Jordan Abigail written inside it with black and red ink," Randy answered.

"Oh my fucking goodness!" Grace exclaimed.

"What?" Ted and Randy asked in unison.

"Nothing...It's nothing," Grace answered quickly lying. "I have to go," Grace said turning and walking quickly over to where John was. "Gosh damn it Dylan!" Grace thought to herself.

--

After getting 77 stitches put in her hand Grace was worn out and decided that she wanted to go back to the hotel and relax without anyone around to bother her.

Once John dropped her off at the hotel he went back to the arena and Grace went up to her hotel room. Walking into her hotel room she flipped the light switch and the lights flickered on.

Closing and locking the door behind her Grace turned back around only to jump at the sight of someone in her hotel room standing right in front of her.

"Hello Grace," the person said.

"Saige told me that you were coming. At first it didn't bother me, but a little bit, but when I went to the hospital and found Randy and Ted there and they told me that Cody was attacked by a guy with blonde hair and a tattoo of a heart with the name Jordan Abigail written inside it with black and red ink I lost it! Thank god I was already in the hospital at the time or I would have probably damaged my other hand too," Grace said.

"I talked to your father he told me what you said about Cody...that he took advantage of you. So I told your father to tell Dave to lay off. That I'd deal with Cody. And that...that's exactly what I did too."

"Are you fucking insane Dylan?!" Grace hissed.

"Grace..." Dylan started to say.

"NO Dylan! Let me talk. Listen to me and listen to me good," Grace said and then paused for a second before continuing, "Are you that fucking stupid? In broad fucking daylight Dylan. You beat him up in the arena parking lot in broad fucking daylight!" "Do you know how many people could have seen you? Do you know that Cody can have you arrested if he saw your face? And believe me Cody will have you arrested if he saw your face." Grace yelled.

"Grace calm down," Dylan said.

"No! No I won't calm down!" "If you get arrested I'm not going to be able to live with myself. Knowing that I'm the whole fucking reason why you were put in this position to begin with," Grace said on the verge of tears.

"What are you talking about Grace? You're the reason why I'm in this position?" Dylan asked.

"Don't you get it Dylan? I fucking lied! If I wouldn't have lied to my fucking father to save my own fucking ass then none of this would be happening right now!" Grace answered.

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"I lied to you Dylan. I lied to my dad. I lied to everyone! Cody didn't really take advantage of me. We were both beyond drunk. One minute we were drinking and having fun and then the next I woke up next to him knowing damn well that I ruined our relationship!" Grace said as she reached her breaking point and couldn't take it anymore, so she fell to the ground and started to cry.

"Grace," Dylan said quietly bending down next to her before helping her off of the floor and onto the bed. "I'm not leaving you. At least not this time." "But if you ever cheat on me again whether you're drunk or not then we're going to be over for good without a second though about it," Dylan said giving her fair warning.

Grabbing the top button of Dylan's button down shirt Grace undid every button one by one before tugging his shirt off and throwing it on the floor. "Don't worry I promise you that from now on the only guy I'll be sleeping with is you," Grace said with a grin before pulling Dylan down on top of her and kissing him.

**Next Chapter: **Will Grace keep her promise that she made to Dylan? Or will she give into the temptation that is about to come her way?

**So there it is Chapter 10!!! So what did you think? Review and tell me what you thought! Should I continue or not? It's your choice.**

**REMINDER!!!**

**If you want me to continue then do the following**

**1) **click on the button in the middle on the bottom of the screen

**2) **Type your review

and lastly

**3) **Click on the Submit Review button

**And I accept critism. I don't really care just as long as you read and review!!! I as other readers like reviews even if they're bad because they tell us if the story is actually story material.**


	11. Last McMahon Standing

I'm so so so sorry!!! My computer was acting up so I couldn't update at all. Until NOW!!! I hope I didn't lose any of my readers. Sorry for the long wait. And in order to make up for the long wait I'm revealing Grace's truth in this chapter and her father in the next Chapter!!!

Anyways I want to thank** Emmy Love, Esha** **Napoleon, SBMFanatic, Legolas' Girl 31, MrsRKOCena, **and** LastWhiteRose **for reviewing! Thanks all of you and please keep it up!!! Don't forget to review!!!

**Chapter 11:**

It had been a while since Grace had stepped foot into the WWE arena. When she found out a while back that Randy was going to win the WWE Championship Grace lost her mind. She stayed as far away from the arena as possible because she knew damn well that if she was anywhere near The Legacy or Vickie she would lose her self control and she'd wind up doing something that she'd totally regret later.

No one knew that Grace was back. She made sure of that for a reason. Tonight Grace was going to let everyone know the truth about who she is. Whether they like it or not.

When Grace walked into the arena she couldn't help, but notice on one of the television sets that Randy, Cody, and Ted were all headed to the ring.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Grace thought to herself.

Great there went her plan of no one knowing that she was back. She had to know what the hell was going on and she needed to know now.

"Mickie!" Grace exclaimed storming into the womens locker room.

"Grace! You're back!" Mickie smiled.

"Not now Mickie. What's going on out there?" Grace asked pointing at the tv.

"Oh. It's now a three on one hanicap match. The Legacy versus Shane McMahon," Mickie answered.

"Damn it! There goes my temper!" Grace hissed turning and running out of the locker room quickly.

--

Once backstage behind the curtains Grace started pacing back and forth trying to decide on what she was going to do.

Grace's thoughts were interrupted abruptly though when she heard the crowd grow louder.

Peeking her head out of the curtain Grace's face turned red with anger when she saw what was going on in the ring.

That was it! Grace had finally had it! The Legacy was fucking going down! Even if she had to take them down on her own.

Grabbing a two steel chairs Grace kicked off her high heels and ran out into the arena without second thinking herself.

Sneaking up behind Randy, Ted, and Cody who were paying no attention to anything, but what they were doing to Shane Grace took one of the chairs and smashed it so hard across Cody's back that it almost literally broke the chair.

Then she did the same to Ted, but left Randy standing. She knew just the person that was going to deal with Randy and Grace forced herself not to do anything to him and wait for none other than The Animal Batista himself.

--

By now five minutes later all three members of the Legacy were spread across the ring. Grace grabbed a microphone and looked at all of them before talking.

Bending down next to Randy Grace smirked evilly, "Oh Randy. I forgot to mention the day that you hired me...you don't screw with my family and get off scotch free. And you want to know what's so funny? You, Cody, and Ted...all just got taken down by an innocent girl like me."

Laughing into the mic Grace stood up. "If you want to take down the whole entire McMahon family then you have to go through me too. Seeing as if I'm the only McMahon left standing."

**So there it is Chapter 11!!! So what did you think? Review and tell me what you thought! Should I continue or not? It's your choice.**

**REMINDER!!!**

**If you want me to continue then do the following**

**1) **click on the button in the middle on the bottom of the screen

**2) **Type your review

and lastly

**3) **Click on the Submit Review button

**And I accept critism. I don't really care just as long as you read and review!!! I as other readers like reviews even if they're bad because they tell us if the story is actually story material.**


	12. Every Action Has Consequences

I'm so so so sorry!!! My computer was acting up yet **AGAIN** so I couldn't update at all. Until NOW!!! I hope I didn't lose any of my readers. Sorry for the long wait.

Anyways I want to thank** Esha Napoleon, SBMFanatic, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, MrsRKOCena, **and** LastWhiteRose** for reviewing! Thanks all of you and please keep it up!!! Don't forget to review!!!

**Chapter 12**

"That was awesome!" Grace exclaimed with a smile as she ran backstage.

"Grace!" she heard Batista's voice come from behind her.

"Did you see me out there?!" she asked happily, "I was on fire!"

"Yeah, you were," Dave agreed, "But you just threw yourself under the bus."

"What are you talking about?"

"Now that Randy knows that you're a McMahon he'll be coming after you," Dave answered.

Grace crossed her arms, "I'm not even a real McMahon though."

"Yeah that's true, but you made it out to seem like you're a McMahon," Dave told her.

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath. "I'm screwed aren't I?" Grace asked looking at Dave.

"Most likely," he answered truthfully.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

--

"Oh my god! Grace!" Mickie and Candice exclaimed running up to her.

"You're a McMahon?" Mickie asked wide eyed.

"Not exactly a McMahon, but yeah I guess you could say that in a way I'm a McMahon," Grace answered biting her bottom lip.

"Huh?" Candice questioned.

"You'll find out sometime soon," Grace answered turning and walking away. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

--

Grace knew that she had to leave. She couldn't be in the arena when Randy, Cody, and Ted were able to walk on their own again because they'd be out for blood. her blood to be specific.

Once in her car, Grace's cell phone rang. Looking down at her caller id she realized that it was her dad. He was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. He was going to be pissed.

Taking a deep breath Grace thought to herself, "Well, here goes nothing." "Hello daddy," she said quietly answering the phone.

"Gracelyn Marie Collins!" He dad's angry voice shouted into the phone. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry daddy," she apologized. "I don't know what came over me. I saw what The Legacy was doing to Shane and I lost my cool," Grace told her dad honestly.

"I want you to come home for a while. We'll talk when you get here," her dad said.

Before Grace could protest and say that she didn't want to come home her dad hung up.

"Damn it!" Grace hissed banging her head against the steering wheel.

**QUESTION: Should I reveal who Grace's father is in the next chapter?**

yes

no

**So there it is Chapter 12!!! So what did you think? Review and tell me what you thought! Should I continue or not? It's your choice.**

**REMINDER!!!**

**If you want me to continue then do the following**

**1) **click on the button in the middle on the bottom of the screen

**2) **Type your review

and lastly

**3) **Click on the Submit Review button

**And I accept critism. I don't really care just as long as you read and review!!! I as other readers like reviews even if they're bad because they tell us if the story is actually story material.**


	13. Cats Out Of The Bag

Cat is out of the bag at the end of the chapter!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

But first, I want to thank** Esha Napoleon, redrose88, SBMFanatic, lilio, nic-002001, MrsRKOCena, **and** LastWhiteRose** for reviewing! Thanks all of you and please keep it up!!! Don't forget to review!!!

**FINAL POLL RESULTS:**

Shane McMahon 6 votes

Vince McMahon 5 votes

**Triple H 3 votes**

Ric Flair 1 vote

**Who was right? Read and find out!!!**

**Chapter 13:**

The next day as soon as Graqce woke up she left and headed to her dad's. The ride home for Grace was beyond exhausting. It was at least a three and a half hour drive from the arena to her dad and stepmom's house. But after what seemed like hours she finally arrived.

Grace took a deep breath as soon as she went up the steps onto the front porch in front of the front door and then she forced herself to walk into the house.

"Hello!" she called out closing and locking the front door. "Anyone home?" she asked looking into every room. Once she realized that no one was down stairs she went up stairs.

As soon as she got up stairs she was almost tackled to the ground. "Sissy Gracie!" her younger half sister exclaimed running and wrapping her arms around Grace's legs.

"It's good to see you too," Grace smiled unwrapping her sister's arms from her. "Where's daddy at?" Grace asked.

"He's not home yet? He went to the store for mommy," the little girl answered with a big smile.

"Well where's your mom at?" Grace asked smiling at her younger sister.

"She's in the bathroom giving the baby a bath!" "Come on I'll take you to her!" Grace's sister said excitedly grabbing Grace's hand and pulling her down the hall. "Mommy! Sissy Gracie's home!"

"Hey, Grace."

"Hi," Grace smiled.

"So I saw what you did to the Legacy last night."

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me," Grace said shrugging her shoulders, "I just saw what they were doing to Shane and I flipped out."

"If it makes you feel any better...no matter what your dad says to you when he gets home, I'm actually on your side. If I were you I would have done exactly what you did."

"Well finally! At least someone is on my side now!" Grace smiled just as the sound of the front door opening rang through the house.

"Daddy's home!"

"Oh great! Here goes nothing!"

"He can't be, but so mad," Stephanie said wrapping the baby in a towel as she finished giving her a bath. "Come on I'll go with you."

Grace and her stepmom walked out of the bathroom and went down stairs together. Walking into the kitchen, Grace became nervous and started biting her bottom lip. Hopefully her father wasn't that mad.

"Hi daddy," Grace said nervously as he turned around and she came face to face with none other than The Game himself, Triple H.

**So there it is Chapter 13!!! So what did you think? Review and tell me what you thought! Should I continue or not? It's your choice.**

**REMINDER!!!**

**If you want me to continue then do the following**

**1) **click on the button in the middle on the bottom of the screen

**2) **Type your review

and lastly

**3) **Click on the Submit Review button

**And I accept critism. I don't really care just as long as you read and review!!! I as other readers like reviews even if they're bad because they tell us if the story is actually story material.**


	14. On Your Own

I want to thank **redrose88, MrsRKOCena, Esha Napoleon, BournePriceless54, nic-002001 **and** LastWhiteRose** for reviewing! Thanks all of you and please keep it up!!! Don't forget to review!!!

**Chapter 14:**

Grace and her father just looked at each other in silence for a while. Grace could tell by the look in her dad's eyes that he wasn't the least bit happy with her at the moment.

After a few more seconds of silence, her dad broke the silence, "You do know that you probably just got yourself added to The Legacy's hit list. Right, Grace?"

"I didn't mean to," Grace argued.

"But you did."

"Well, I can't help that I have a hot fucking temper with a short fuse!" Grace defended herself using any excuse that she could think of. "Besides where do you think that I get it from?"

"Gracelyn! That is not the point! The point is because you can't handle your anger...you just got in way over your head."

"So, basically what you're saying is that I just bit off more than I can chew?" Grace asked.

"Sure, if you want to put it that way."

"Great! That's just fu..." Grace started to say before remembering that her younger sisters were in the room, "I mean that's just fudging great!"

There was a long silence.

"Please daddy! You have to come back now! Like soon! Like next week or something! PLEASE DADDY!" Grace pleaded thinking of what the worst that The Legacy could do to her if she wasn't armed or didn't have someone there with her.

Hunter **(or whatever you want to call him)** just looked at Grace, "I'm sorry, Grace. You're on your own right now. I'm not medically cleared to come back yet."

"Cheese and crackers!" she hissed sugar coating her words.

"Now you know better than to act without thinking. Every action has consequences, Grace...you know that all to well."

Grace stood there and crossed her arms, "I've come to the conclusion that I'm a dead girl." "Oh well then, I better go see Dylan and Abigail."

"Grace you're not a dead girl," Stephanie interjected.

"Yes I am! It's me against them! It's me on three!"

"Not nessecarily. You still have, Dave," Stephanie reminded Grace.

"Oh right!" Grace smiled, her mood doing a complete 360. "I totally forgot! I'm not a dead girl after all! Thank you god!"

--

The next six days flew by and before Grace knew it, it was already Monday Night again. Ever since she arrived at the arena earlier that afternoon, Grace had been watching all around her.

"Dave wait up!" Grace called after him once she spotted him in the hallway.

"Hey Grace," he smiled.

"I need your help! Majorly!"

"Alright, you've got it. What do you need?" Dave asked.

"I need you to watch my back tonight," Grace answerd quickly, "Especially seeing as if now I've made it onto the top of The Legacy's hit list."

"Alright, I've got your back."

"Thank you so, so much!"

**So there it is Chapter 14!!! So what did you think? Review and tell me what you thought! Should I continue or not? It's your choice.**

**REMINDER!!!**

**If you want me to continue then do the following**

**1) **click on the button in the middle on the bottom of the screen

**2) **Type your review

and lastly

**3) **Click on the Submit Review button

**And I accept critism. I don't really care just as long as you read and review!!! I as other readers like reviews even if they're bad because they tell us if the story is actually story material.**


	15. OH MY GOD!

**LastWhiteRose, redrose88, BournePriceless54, nic-002001, **and **Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista** I want to thank for reviewing! Thanks all of you and please keep it up!!! Don't forget to review!!!

**Chapter 15:**

Later that night, The Legacy attacked Batista from behind after his match and left him unable to even move, which really scared Grace because now she was literally screwed. She was screwed big time.

"Oh shit! No! No! No!" Grace cried out pacing back and forth after watching Randy, Cody, and Ted take Batista down. "This is bad! This is really bad!"

"Just calm down, Grace," Mickie and Candace said in unison.

"Calm down?" "I'm fucking up the damn creak in case you didn't just witness what happened to Batista!" Grace yelled losing it.

"Yeah, I agree this is bad," Mickie said.

"You mean it's really bad," Candace corrected Mickie.

"I'm so fucking dead!" Grace hissed throwing herself down onto the couch and putting her head in her hands.

"Well not nessecairly," Mickie smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Grace asked looking up at her curiously.

"I've got a brilliant plan," she answered with a smirk before whispering something into Grace's ear.

"Oh my god, Mickie! You're a genius!" Grace exclaimed jumping up and hugging her.

--

"John!" Grace cried out running into his locker room.

"What's wrong?" he aske standing up.

"I'm so fucking screwed!" Grace answered throwing herself into his arms. "Randy, Cody, and Ted just took down, Batista, who was my only saviour left!"

--

A while after Batista was annihilated by The Legacy, Grace somehow wound up surrounded by the Legacy without any one or a weapon to help her out.

"You don't have anyone to help you now, Grace. Do you?" Randy asked evilly.

"Oh shit! I'm so screwed!" Grace thought to herself. "I do have someone who will help me," Grace said out loud.

"Oh really? Who?"

"Damn it! See what you did now, Grace!" she yelled quietly, mentally kicking herself in the head.

"Who, Grace?"

Before she could even stop herself she blurted out, "My Baby!"

"Your baby?" Cody asked walking up to her.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant," Grace answered nodding her head. After a moment of silence she said, "And it's your, Cody."

Saved by the baby!

**So there it is Chapter 15!!! So what did you think? Review and tell me what you thought! Should I continue or not? It's your choice.**

**REMINDER!!!**

**If you want me to continue then do the following**

**1) **click on the button in the middle on the bottom of the screen

**2) **Type your review

and lastly

**3) **Click on the Submit Review button

**And I accept critism. I don't really care just as long as you read and review!!! I as other readers like reviews even if they're bad because they tell us if the story is actually story material.**


	16. Daddy Knows and Daddy Ain't Happy

I want to thank** BournePriceless54, Eboni Agana, LastWhiteRose,** **MrsRKOCena, redrose88, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, nic-002001, **and **randysgirl **for reviewing! Thanks all of you and please keep it up!!!

I finally got 100 + reviews!!! You're all the best!! Thanks so so much everybody!!! Don't forget to keep reviewing!!!

**Chapter 16:**

"Oh my god, Grace!" Mickie and Candice exclaimed running up to her.

"What?" she asked stopping and looking at them both.

"You're not dead!" Candice exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can see that," Grace said laughing a little bit.

"You must of told them then," Mickie squealed.

"Oh! Yeah...I did," Grace said with a small smile.

"You have so got them in the palm of your hand now!"

"Yeah, I do," Grace smiled.

"Grace!" she heard someone's angry voice yell from behind her.

"I think he knows, Grace," Mickie whispered to her when she saw who the voice belonged to.

"Umm...we're going to go now," Candice said taking a step back and pulling Mickie with her. "We'll see you later, Grace," Candice smiled before she and Mickie turned and walked away quickly.

"Hey Dave!" Grace smiled turning around to face him. "I thought that you went to the hospital?"

He shook his head no. "I promised your dad and Vince that I'd have your back no matter what happened, but from what I just heard that's being spread around...your baby has your back."

Grace bit her lip and mentally kicked herself in the head, "Oh shit! He knows!"

"Care to explain?" Dave asked.

"Oh there's a lot to explain," Grace said nodding her head.

"Well then...I'm all ears."

--

After explaining everything to Dave, Grace decided that she'd go back to the hotel. She had a lot to think about. Once outside her cell phone rang.

"Hello," she said answering it. The voice that she heard next made her wish that she wouldn't have answered the phone.

"Gracelyn Marie Collins! You have a lot to fucking explain! What is this that I hear about you being pregnant with Cody Rhodes' baby?" her dad's beyond angry voice shouted into the phone.

**So there it is Chapter 16!!! So what did you think? Review and tell me what you thought! Should I continue or not? It's your choice.**

**REMINDER!!!**

**If you want me to continue then do the following**

**1) **click on the button in the middle on the bottom of the screen

**2) **Type your review

and lastly

**3) **Click on the Submit Review button

**And I accept critism. I don't really care just as long as you read and review!!! I as other readers like reviews even if they're bad because they tell us if the story is actually story material.**


	17. No One's Fault, But Mine

I'm so so so sorry!!! I've been so busy this summer so I couldn't update at all. Until NOW!!! I hope I didn't lose any of my readers. Sorry for the long wait.

Anyways, I want to thank** redrose88, BournePriceless54, Esha Napoleon, SliceOBread91, ****nic-002001,** **xoxLiveLifexox, LastWhiteRose, **and **ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx **for reviewing! Thanks all of you and please keep it up!!!

**Chapter 17:**

"Daddy...just calm down...please I can explain...just calm down." Shitty choice of words Grace.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Grace!" her dad hissed. "I can't believe you would go off and do something so stupid like that. Sleeping with Cody Rhodes? Did you lose your mind?"

"I'm so sorry, daddy! Please, you have to believe me!" Grace pleaded on the verge of tears.

Grace wasn't one who liked pissing her father off. But when she did it always resulted in the same thing...her either on the verge of tears or crying a river. In this case it would be a little bit of both.

"Daddy please!" Grace pleaded once again.

"I am so disgusted in you, Grace," her dad said hanging up.

Grace would normally be pissed at him for hanging up on her like he had just done, but deep inside Grace knew that she deserved it. Her dad was pissed at her and it was because of a mistake that she had made. It was no one's fault, but hers.

Grace leaned back against the wall of the arena and let herself slide down until she was in sitting position. Through her tears Grace managed to dial the number of the one person that she knew would always be there for her.

"Hello," the person answered after a couple of rings.

"John?"

"Grace? What's wrong?" he asked noticing the sad tone in her voice.

"My dad hates me!" Grace cried into her cell phone.

"Where are you?" John asked.

"Outside the arena...leaning against the concrete wall," Grace answered tears pouring down her face.

"I'll be right out," he said.

"Alright," Grace replied as they both hung up.

---

Not even five minutes later John came out of the building.

Looking up at him Grace asked, "So have you heard the baby news yet?"

"Unfortunately, yes, I have," John asked lending her his hand.

Grace took his hand and let him pull her off of the ground.

"My dad hates my fucking guts, right now," Grace cried throwing her self into John and leaning her head against his chest.

"He doesn't hate you..."

"Well...it sure seems like it...he's disgusted in me...I know that for a fact..."

"Everything will be fine, Grace. Trust me."

"I sure hope everything will be fine," Grace said continuing to cry into John's chest.

**QUICK QUESTION:**

**What do you honestly think of John and Grace?**

make a good couple?

just friends?

**So there it is Chapter 17!!! Not the best, but at least it was something, right? So what did you think? Review and tell me what you thought! Should I continue or not? It's your choice.**

**REMINDER!!!**

**If you want me to continue then do the following**

**1) **click on the button in the middle on the bottom of the screen

**2) **Type your review

and lastly

**3) **Click on the Submit Review button

**And I accept critism. I don't really care just as long as you read and review!!! I as other readers like reviews even if they're bad because they tell us if the story is actually story material.**


	18. Doctor's Visit

I just couldn't wait to post this chapter so I'm posting it now! Please **READ AND REVIEW!!!**

I want to thank** redrose88, Madison792, blackbear1020, LastWhiteRose,** and **BournePriceless54 **for reviewing! Thanks all of you and please keep it up!!!

**Chapter 18:**

It had been a few days since her father had hung up on her. Grace just couldn't seem to get over the fact that in order to save herself from Randy, Cody, and Ted she had strained her relationship with her dad quite a bit.

Truthfully, Grace wasn't really pregnant. Mickie had just given her the idea of telling Randy, Cody, and Ted that she was pregnant with Cody's baby so that Grace wouldn't have to deal with winding up like everyone else in the McMahon family thanks to Legacy.

But now...Grace had an awful feeling inside of her that maybe...just maybe...her lie was really the truth. Ever since the other day Grace had been feeling kind of sick all the time. She was even five days late. It scared her beyond belief.

She couldn't truly be pregnant...could she? If she was then her father would be even more pissed and her relationship with him would be strained for life. She just couldn't really be pregnant. She just couldn't.

---

"Hey Grace! Wait up!" she heard a voice call from behind her as she walked down the arena hallway.

She put on a fake smile as she turned around. "Hey John!"

"What's going on?" John asked curiously. He knew that her smile was fake. He could read her like a book and not many people could.

"I've got a doctors appointment," she answered quietly.

"What? What for?" John asked.

Grace remained silent for a few seconds before swallowing the lump in her throat and asking, "Do you remember how I told you that the whole me being pregnant with Cody's baby was all just a fluke?"

John shook his head yes. Of course he remembered. That was a big relief when she told him that it was all just a big lie to save her ass from a serious beating.

"Well...it might not be a fluke after all," Grace said slowly fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from her heavy eyes.

John's eyes widened.

"If I'm really pregnant...my dad will hate me forever," Grace said still holding back her tears. "I'm so fucking screwed John! I'm so fucking screwed! First my dad shuns me and then Dylan breaks up with me and is threatening to take Jordan away from me and now this...now I may really be pregnant. My life is so fucked up!" Grace finally gave up trying to keep back the tears and threw herself into John letting her tears flow freely.

---

Grace was not one for going to the doctors. She spent as less time as she possibly could in doctor's offices because everytime she went to a doctor something bad always turned up. This time was no different.

As soon as the doctor told Grace to that he was ready to see her she had practically ran into the back. She decided that she'd have her physical done as well as the pregnancy test so that she wouldn't have to set foot in another doctors office until nessecary.

Grace waited impatiently for the doctor to come back into the room with all her test results. When the doctor walked back in Grace could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong.

"What's wrong doctor?" Grace asked worriedly.

"Well...the good thing is...you're not pregnant, but..." the doctor started to answer.

"But what?" Grace asked feeling herself start to shake. This wasn't going to be good. She could just feel it.

**So there it is Chapter 17!!! Not the best, but at least it was something, right? So what did you think? Review and tell me what you thought! Should I continue or not? It's your choice.**

**REMINDER!!!**

**If you want me to continue then do the following**

**1) **click on the button in the middle on the bottom of the screen

**2) **Type your review

and lastly

**3) **Click on the Submit Review button

**And I accept critism. I don't really care just as long as you read and review!!! I as other readers like reviews even if they're bad because they tell us if the story is actually story material.**


	19. The Truth Can Be Deadly, Literally

I'm so so sorry about the long update wait=( School's just been so busy lately=( Anyways here's the next chapter! I hope I didn't lose anuy of my readers. Please **READ AND REVIEW!!!**

First though, I want to thank...**ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Madison792, ****Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista****, redrose88,** and **EboniAgana **for reviewing! Keep it up please!!

**Chapter 19**

It had been a while since Grace's doctor visit. It was already the dawn of a new era. John had finally beaten Randy for the title and hopefully for good this time. But, unfortunately for Grace...she was still stuck in the past.

She and her dad were still not talking. Even though she needed him now more than ever. She just couldn't bring herself to go up to her father and ask him for forgiveness and tell him the whole truth.

"Grace!" she heard a voice call from behind her in the hallway.

She turned around. No smile on her face what so ever. "Hey, John," she said dully.

"Is everything okay, Grace?" John asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

"No, you're not, Grace. I can see it in your eyes."

All of a sudden out of the blue, Grace just broke down and started crying.

"Grace," John said worry clear in his voice.

Grace knew that she had to tell someone. She couldn't hold it in any longer. If she did then it would probably wind up killing her. Even sooner than what it was suppose to.

She took a deep breath and wiped her face before saying, "Do you remember when I went to the doctor's a few weeks ago?"

John shook his head yes.

"Yeah, you found out that you weren't pregnant," he answered.

"That's the only good news that I found out..." She paused.

"Grace...what's wrong? You can tell me."

"I...I have cancer," Grace cried.

John stood there quietly for a minute, shocked at what he just heard. "You have...you have what?" he finally managed to ask.

Grace looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "I have leukemia," she whispered. "Again," she added after a second or so.

"Again?"

"I've had it throughout my whole childhood. I first had it when I was 5, then again when I was 9, then when I was 17, and now I have it again," Grace explained swallowing hard. "And you know what sucks the most?"

John shook his head no.

"My dad was always the only one who could get me through it without giving up. But, we're not even on speaking terms. And, I'm too scared to go and ask for his forgiveness," she cried.

Without a single word, John pulled her close to him.

"This sucks really really bad," Grace said blinking away a few of her tears.

"It'll all be okay. I'll evenbe there for you when you ask your father for forgiveness and try to get back into his good graces if you want me to."

Grace pulled away, "You'd really do that for me?"

"If you want me, too."

Grace shook her head yes and for once cried a few happy tears. Who knew that having cancer again would also be somewhat of a good thing? She at least knew one thing though...tragedy brings people closer together.

**So there it is Chapter 18!!! So what did you think? Review and tell me what you thought! Should I continue or not? It's your choice.**

**REMINDER!!!**

**If you want me to continue then do the following**

**1) **click on the button in the middle on the bottom of the screen

**2) **Type your review

and lastly

**3) **Click on the Submit Review button

**And I accept critism. I don't really care just as long as you read and review!!! I as other readers like reviews even if they're bad because they tell us if the story is actually story material.**


	20. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Alright, so good news and bad news! I know that it's been forever since I updated this story, but I've been suffering a huge writer's block for this story. Also, after everything with the Nexus and all I think I'm going to stop the story here, so, I can start a new beginning to my now series of Grace stories!

That's right you heard me, I'm so mad about the whole John Cena and Nexus thing that I've decided to make a sequel to Living a Secret Life! So, yep! That means that Grace is back! And, it doesn't take a genius to know that she ain't happy!

So, please be on the look out for the sequel of Living a Secret Life titled, "Hell Hath No Fury."

**Here's the summary:**

After time off from the WWE after surviving cancer again, Grace isn't the least bit happy about John having to join the Nexus. Therefore, she's decided to return to the WWE. Too bad for Nexus they have no idea who she is. They're about to learn that not everyone is scared of them. The Nexus is about to learn a lot about the saying "Hell Hath No Fury Over A Women Scorned." Watch out Nexus because you're the one's who need to watch your back now!

So, what do you think? Should I write it? Would you want to read it? Please let me know ASAP! That way I can post it!


End file.
